In transmitting data signals, electrical connectors are commonly used to terminate signal carrying multiconductor electrical cables which interconnect the various components of the data system. Many data systems require the components to be supported in an electrically closed loop. A closed-loop system provides for continuity of signal in a multicomponent system when certain of the components are not interconnected.
In order to achieve such a closed loop when the components are frequently connected and disconnected, the connectors connecting such components use automatic shunting mechanisms so that a closed-loop connection is maintained even when the connector is in a non-connected condition. The use of such shunting connectors in a closed-loop data system is shown in numerous patents including: U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 32,760, 4,449,778, 4,501,459, 4,508,415, 4,582,376, 4,602,833, 4,619,494, 4,641,906, 4,653,825, 4,671,599, 4,682,836, 4,711,507, 4,711,511, 4,731,032, 4,744,769, 4,859,201, 4,883,433, 4,884,981, 4,891,022, 5,030,114, 5,030,121, 5,035,647, 5,052,940, 5,074,803, 5,088,934, 5,104,337, 5,112,243, 5,122,076 and 5,169,346.
While the connectors shown in the above-identified patents provide adequately for the connection of components in a data system, the increasing use of smaller components in such systems requires the use of smaller connectors. However, despite the reduction in size, these connectors still must provide closed loop connections.
Additionally, these connectors are designed to carry signals at increasingly higher data rates. At such higher data rates, cross-talk interference between components of the connector also increases. Thus, these connectors must include adequate shielding so as to reduce cross-talk interference between connector components.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a data connector of reduced size, which provides adequate shunting to maintain closed-loop connections and which provides adequate shielding.